


Slow Torture

by anonymousmadame2911



Series: Venom Smut/Erotica [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Fingering, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Smut, Tongue Fucking, girl-on-girl action, lesbian porn, monster fucking, tentacle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: smut





	Slow Torture

It had been your one year anniversary with the black terror.  
“Hey!”  
Sorry. Let’s start again. It had been your one year anniversary with the symbiote called Venom. He mentioned some guy named Eddie in passing. But, never too seriously. Eddie, Annie and Dan had been the first humans who had taken it in when it first arrived on Earth. You were never too worried about it since Venom never made a fuss about going to find them. You had offered two or three times and then after that, you had let it go.   
Anyways, we digress. Today was the one-year anniversary and you were bringing home tater tots and chocolates—the good kind, the expensive kind—for him. You had taken to calling Venom “him” since that’s how he manifested during your sexual endeavors? Interludes? Masturbation? I mean, technically it was now masturbation since Venom claimed he was a part of you. You and he were one and all that. So you liked to think of it as the same thing that teenage boys did every day on a daily basis.   
Digressing again. So. Tater tots. Check. Chocolate. Check. Wine for you. Check. You were looking forward to getting tipsy off of some wine and having sex? Masturbating? With Venom. It was a win-win all around. You chucked off your shoes as soon as you entered your studio and dropped the food and wine in the fridge and freezer.   
Chocolate, he hissed at you.  
“Alright. Just one bar.”  
Yessssssssssssssssssss. We lovessssssssssss you.  
“Thanks bubba. I love you. Are you gonna share with me?”  
A black tentacle broke off a small corner of chocolate and gently placed it between your lips. It caressed your cheek and flicked your earlobe as it retreated back into your body. You giggled.   
“Are you being playful?”  
You were incredulous. Could this thing be playful? He had teased you in bed before. Given you the old slow torture and kept you up all night. But that was based on your memories. Based on the sex you engaged in from time to time, right?   
Yesssssssssssss.   
The black tentacle reached up and flicked your ear lobe again. You scrunched up your nose and snorted.   
“Are you being serious?!”  
Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss.  
Another black tentacle reached from behind you, curled under your boob and flicked the tip of your nipple.   
“Venom!”  
Surely it was too early for him to start.   
It’s never too early, he blinked at you matter-of-factly.  
You gazed into those milky-white eyes. You knew you were fucked. It was going to be a long night of slow torture.   
“Can I drink my wine first?”  
A black tentacle reached over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle. Another reached for a glass and a third reached for the bottle opener.   
“Thanks”  
You flipped open your laptop and pulled up a movie. You didn’t care which one. You just needed some background noise while you downed your wine. You could already feel your pussy growing moist at the prospect of sex with Venom. He never disappointed. He never got tired or lazy. You felt the tentacles wrap around your lower back, hips and thighs. They emitted a low vibration causing you to relax into your bed.  
“Wait a minute. Wait—”  
We just want you to be more comfortable.   
“Let me finish my wine first.”  
The vibrations stopped. A mini-Venom head popped up from your shoulder, blinking at you…waiting. You chugged your wine. You felt a nice buzz and warmth wrap around you.   
“OK big guy, let’s get started.”  
The vibrations began again and you started watching the movie. What was the name of it again? Velvet Buzzsaw? White Christmas? You couldn’t remember. You were lost in a forest of sensations. A black tendril reached down to unbutton your shirt and you helped by unhooking your bra. You watched as the black tendrils curled around, squeezed and flicked your nipples. They tugged and massaged your boobs. You unbuttoned your pants and pulled off your underwear all at once. You threw them over the closet door while Venom worked your boobs. You eased yourself back onto the bed with the movie going. He increased the vibrations, easing the tension and stress of the day from your muscles. With your wine buzz, you felt completely relaxed. You fell asleep in front of your lap top in a haze of giggles and well-being.  
You woke up to a black tendril reaching between your folds and a lesbian orgy now playing on your laptop.   
“Venom! What is this?”  
Mistresssssssssssssssssss. Honey. You said you’d never been with a woman so you’d like to try it. For our one-year bonding ritual, I will give this to you.  
“First. Did you set it to privacy mode?!”  
Yessssssssssssssssssss. Just like you taught me.  
“Second. No. I’ve never been with a woman. What are you talking about? You invited people over for an orgy?!”  
You were panicking. This was not possible. Total strangers were going to come over and try to fuck you?! No. Absolutely not.   
No mistressssssssssssssssssssssssssss. We didn’t invite people over. We will be the people.   
“As long as you didn’t invite any weirdos over. It’s just you and me tonight.”  
You laid back and began to watch the porn. What was this ridiculous premise? A woman driving a taxi was thrusting into another woman with a strap-on. You felt a black tendril creep between your folds. It vibrated at a low frequency and the tip flicked at your clit. You let out a delicious sigh. Venom knew what he was doing to you. He knew how to work your body. You spread your legs giving the tendril more access, but it wouldn’t go faster or deeper. You rolled over on your belly and began to press your hips into the mattress hoping to gain more purchase, to push the tendril deeper and harder into your pussy. It worked like a charm. The tendril vibrated slower and slower, but you moved your hips faster and faster until you felt something cool at your back entrance. You stopped moving. Black tendrils separated your butt cheeks, leaving you exposed to the cool fall air. You felt Venom’s tongue swipe against your tight rosebud. You looked back over your shoulder expecting to see Venom in his male form. Instead, what you saw mystified you. You saw Venom’s head, but the rest of him was in female form. The boobs and ass were perfectly formed from his black mass. You looked down to see a pussy that looked just like a woman’s but created out of his black ooze. Like the rest of this fucked up relationship, you weren’t going to try to make sense of it. You were just here to enjoy the ride. Venom reached up and spread your cheeks again. His? Her? Tongue flicked against your tight ring of muscle. You took a deep breath and willed yourself to relax onto his tongue. It slowly thrusted in and out. The tendril between your folds resumed working on flicking your clit. Your hips took on a life of their own, humping the mattress and thrusting back onto Venom’s tongue. After about 12 minutes, the lesbian porn ended. A black tentacle crept over your shoulder and put on another one. This time it was two hours long. The black tendrils wrapped around your waist and flipped you onto your back. Venom dropped between your legs and thrust her tongue deep into your pussy. You rocked onto her tongue, seeking friction for your clit. A black tendril wiggled between your butt and massaged your back entrance. You arched off the mattress as another tendril flicked and tugged at your chocolate nipples. You just wanted an orgasm and you wanted it now! Venom wasn’t content with that. She wasn’t going to let you get off quickly. The name of the game was slow torture and you’d just have to deal with it.   
After what felt like an hour, she crawled up your body and blinked at you.   
“What—”  
Before you could finish, you felt Venom vibrating between your legs. You squeezed your legs shut, hoping to pin her there and rocked your hips back and forth until you came. You twitched as Venom withdrew her fingers from you. You reached up and caressed her boobs and felt a ripple of goodness through the mental bond leach into your consciousness. You rolled the nipple between your fingers and you felt more of that goodness leak into the mental bond that you shared. You pushed Venom down onto the mattress, careful not to push your laptop off of it. You leaned down and suckled at her nipples. That feeling of well-being poured across your shared mental bond. Venom was enjoying this which meant that you would enjoy it too. You kissed your way down her body to her belly button. The muscle was smooth and cool, like a snake. It didn’t smell like anything. Neither good nor bad. You wanted to try some things that Venom had been doing to you. You grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her stomach. You spread her cheeks and went to town. You buried that tongue deep and thrust into her tight hole. You felt your pussy throbbing as you watched Venom squirm under you.   
You couldn’t tell if this was what you really wanted or if this was what Venom was telling you to want. You knew that what Venom was feeling, you were feeling. What you were feeling, Venom was feeling. You knew that you wanted Venom to feel good. Really good.   
You grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her back. You nibbled on her nipples and flicked them with your tongue. You reached down between her folds. You felt a small bundle of nerves causing her to twitch and giggle. Venom giggling? This was new and you liked it. You massaged and rolled her clit between your fingers. You slowly kissed your way down from her boobs to her belly button and down to the inside of her thighs. You worked your tongue between her folds. You flicked the tip of your tongue until you found her clit again. You thrust your tongue into her opening and up against her clit. Venom twitched and rocked her hips back and forth on your tongue. You reached between your folds while you were tongue fucking Venom. Your throbbing pussy needed relief and you were more than ready to self-administer. A black tendril flicked your wrist away from yourself. You grunted. You worked even harder on her pussy, hoping to distract that obnoxious tendril. You reached for yourself again, only to feel that stupid tendril flick your wrist away again. Now, you were angry. You furiously lapped at her clit, flicking it back and forth, and sucking it into your mouth. You let her ride your face until the coil snapped. Waves of well-being and relaxation washed over her and through your mental bond. It was as if you’d just had an orgasm too. The throbbing in your pussy faded into the background.   
You looked over at the laptop and it had shut itself off. You closed it and put it on the ground. The navy sky had blanketed everything. You opened a few windows to allow the cool fall wind to blow the smell of sex and body heat out of the room. Venom had receded back into your body. You wandered over to the kitchen and pulled out a chocolate bar.  
“Venom?”  
A black tendril reached up and grabbed it. It dropped the wrapping on the floor for you to pick up.   
“Seriously? After all that?”  
A meek black tentacle reached out, picked up the wrapping and dropped it into the trash can.   
“Thanks.”  
You crawled back into bed and Venom pulled the covers up to your nose. A wave of happiness washed through your mental bond with Venom.


End file.
